


【丁渣】Kiss Challenge

by Gorepromise



Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Belgium National Team, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: 比利时国家队的团建活动。
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014267
Kudos: 4





	【丁渣】Kiss Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> *背景为16年欧洲杯  
> *为考试攒人品 希望丁老师早点伤愈  
> *不喜勿入 感谢阅读和喜欢

正文:

1.

“我们来玩游戏吧！”默滕斯说道，“瓶子转向谁谁就必须要满足大家的一个要求！”

“…那你们先玩，我先回去了…”站在一旁的德布劳内一边说一边往后退。

默滕斯眼疾手快地抓住了他的手腕，强迫着他坐下来，“干嘛啊，Kevin，大家都要玩的。”

“我有点累了…Dries……”德布劳内光是想想瓶子转到自己的场景就已经提前感受到社会性死亡的恐惧了，虽然这还是在国家队里。

他刚想走，另一只温热的手覆上了他的，“…留下来吧，Kev。”

是阿扎尔。

德布劳内愣了一下，脸开始没由来地发热，他刚想开口便又听见阿扎尔说道，“我会帮你的，Kev，留下来吧。”

目睹这一幕的比利时队员们都忍不住露出八卦的笑容，特别是默滕斯，在德布劳内乖乖坐在他和阿扎尔中间时，冲对面的维尔亨通夸张地挤眉弄眼。然后德布劳内送了他一个白眼。

在欣赏完默滕斯维尔亨通合唱，托比被迫与登贝莱一起讲笑话，卢卡库跳舞等一系列才艺表演之后，被幸运之神眷顾的阿扎尔和德布劳内默默击了个掌。

“这不公平！”默滕斯喊道，“你们俩一次也没有被转到过！”

“这是运气，Dries。”阿扎尔冲他挑了挑眉，漂亮的绿眼睛里满是得意之色。

“那我们换个挑战。”默滕斯说，“kiss challenge怎么样？转到谁谁就要亲一下坐在自己右边的人。”

“什么？Dries？你认真的？”大家纷纷叫了起来。

“当然，这样就不存在漏网之鱼了。”默滕斯说。

“可你平时就喜欢亲别人，我们又不是！”维尔亨通说。

“谁说的！”默滕斯一跳老高，“Jan你是不是玩不起！我看你们就是不敢玩！”

没想到弗莱芒小个子的激将法效果还不错，没多久大家便开始了新一轮的游戏。

德布劳内的心咚咚打鼓，会不会转到Eden，Eden会不会亲自己？他竟然开始期待起这个游戏了。

没想到游戏开始的第一轮，瓶子就转向了阿扎尔——左边的库尔图瓦。

“啊哦——”默滕斯看着身旁好友的脸色越变越黑，默默在心里为自己点了根蜡。什么破游戏！早知道就换一个了！

阿扎尔似乎也感到了德布劳内的低气压，他有些僵硬地看了看同样僵硬的库尔图瓦，“呃……要不……”

“我有点不太舒服……先走了……”没等阿扎尔说完，身旁的德布劳内便腾地站起身，转身就离开了。

气氛一时冷了下来。

“那…那…我去看看Kev有没有事哈……”阿扎尔也站起了身，“你们也早点睡……晚安。”

2.  
阿扎尔打开门看到的便是正靠在床头看电视的德布劳内。

“Kev，你没事吧？”

“…没事。”德布劳内花了一秒钟时间才反应过来，随即他又问道，“你们不玩了？”

“我有点困了，所以先回来了。”阿扎尔一屁股坐在了德布劳内的床上，“我能上床吗？”

“…你什么时候问过我？”德布劳内一边吐槽，一边往床边挪了挪给他腾出空来。

“哇，我明明都很礼貌的好吗？”阿扎尔夸张地大叫起来。

“行啦，”德布劳内终于笑了出来，他扔给阿扎尔一个手柄，说道，“来玩一局。”

3.  
“你怎么了，怎么一直输？”德布劳内问道。

阿扎尔看了他一眼，又闷闷地嗯了一声，嘟囔道:“再来一局，我肯定赢你。”

嘴上说着要赢，可他心里清楚，自己心不在焉，要是能赢就真的怪了。

他微微侧头瞟了德布劳内一眼，脑袋里略过了无数条今天早上在手机上看到的kiss challenge视频，大部分都是好的结局但其中也不乏有被拒绝甚至被揍的…

就算拒绝的话，Kev也不会打我的吧……阿扎尔想。

他咬了咬牙，下定决心，看了看正在认真打游戏的德布劳内，伸出右手覆上他的脸颊，在他嘴唇上亲了一下。

一切都发生得太过突然，结束的也太过仓促，当阿扎尔离开的时候，他分明听到了一声清脆的“啵”声。

德布劳内呆在当场，半天都没回过神来。他愣愣地转头去看阿扎尔，那人已经红得像个番茄，装作冷静地靠在床头上操纵着手柄，操控着游戏中的德布劳内来了个世界波。

“……我赢了。”

阿扎尔转过头去，见德布劳内没什么反应，心里有些失落，于是又大着胆子凑上前亲了德布劳内一下。

“啵——”又是清脆的一声。

现在，屋里甚至安静到只能听到两人的呼吸声。

就在阿扎尔想要放弃的时候，德布劳内终于开了口:“…你这是犯规。”说罢，没给他反应的时间，摁着他的后脑勺就吻了上来。

“唔……”两个人吻得难舍难分，阿扎尔被德布劳内紧紧地压在身下，突然没头没脑地来了一句，“…还是我赢了呀。”

“什么？”德布劳内疑惑道。

“Kiss challenge.”

“……那不如，我们现在来做另一个挑战？”

“什么？”

“Sex challenge.”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> The King of Match is Back!


End file.
